Everything was perfect
by Ggal
Summary: Summary: Takes place after Hogwarts. Harry/Ginny, Ron/ Hermione. Mostly circles around Ginny and 3 little children that had taken her away from her family for 4 years. But now she’s back determined, and with a few surprises. Pg-13 for some sexual refera


****

Everything was Perfect

Part 1

Ginny fumbled through her toat bag, looking for some random hair product that could at least tame the beehive on her head that some would call frizz. She called it: Satan's knot. She tossed the bag off her bed and ran towards her cosmetics drawer, but alas, the taming of the frizz shall not take place this morning after all. So with a sigh and grimace at the mirror, she tossed her hair up into a ponytail, and left her room for the kitchen.

"Darling, you are not going back to England looking like that OK Sweetie?" She turned around quickly to find her rather flamboyant roommate staring at the state of havoc lying limply from her ponytail.

"What am I suppose to bloody do?" she turned back to the kitchen and headed towards the coffee machine. "Ooo Ooo I know! How about we forget this whole thing and I stay here with you the rest of my life!" she said with apparent sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Well you are suppose to _bloody_ come with me to the shop and I'll have Pierre fix it up for you right away. Gin, my little alcoholic beverage, (she snorted at his little nickname for her) don't worry they love you, and even though you've been gone for three years-"

"Four years" she mumbled

"Four years? No…it can't be **_4_** years? Well, shit Hun you are screwed no helping you there!" he turned on his heel and sat back down continuing to read his cosmopolitan.

"Gee Elton, I love you too! Thank you for the care and support!" She grabbed her coffee from under the machine and strolled over to the window. It had been four years. Four years since she left England for New York. Four years since she left a family that had been everything to her. Four years since she had seen the beautiful green eyes, of the man she had loved.

"Harry." She whispered at the window, as if he had suddenly appeared on the fifth story of the grand building. But nothing was on the other side of the glass, only a busy city that hadn't noticed a small 18-year-old girl come to it in need and despair. She was insignificant to the world, and nobody on that side of the earth gave a damn about her. Except for three small figures she saw entering the building below her on the hustling street. She smiled at the blissful thought.

The sound of the buzzer let her know that Elton had just let the door on the first floor open for some visitors. 

"Mummy!" she turned around fast, accidentally spilling coffee on the floor. But she disregarded it as three bouncing four year olds came flying at her. She let the mug down on the end table nearest to her and flung her arms around her children.

"Oh my, aren't we full of sugar. Marick can we explain this?" She looked up at the skinny young man who had walked, or ran judging by his short of breath, the children to her apartment.

"Well, Gin, it's like this-" he had started but it seemed he thought better about was he had planned to say, and just shrugged nonchalantly instead.

"That's what I thought. Now maybe you three can explain to me what has been shoved down your tiny little mouths." She sat down cross-legged on the floor, and the kids followed suit.

"umm…." They all said together looking at one another angelically

"OK, easy way. James, you can go first!" she set her improved motherly gaze on her first born son.

James looked incredibly like his father. He was skinny, rather short for his age, and had messy black hair that just couldn't be tamed, or didn't want to be. But his big brown eyes were Ginny's. Unfortunately his muggle eye doctor had warned if he sat close to the TV any more he would need glasses. That's all he would need to really look like his father.

"Well…we wanted candy…No! I mean…we didn't want candy but Uncle Marick said that it was good for us and so we thought that we should eat healthy, cause…you would've wanted us to eat healthy right mom, right?" 

"You know, I never cease to amaze at how many little stories that extensive imagination can come up with!" ginny rolled her eyes and moved on to her youngest of the troublemakers. Her only daughter, Lily.

Although they were brother and sister it was amazing how little they looked like eachother. Lily was pale, with little red freckles sprinkled across her entire body. Most were centered along her nose and face. She had shoulder length, fiery red hair, and was quite petite for her age also. But she didn't Ginny's eyes. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, which sparkled and seemed to be hiding a secret every time she flashed that would be toothy grin. But unfortunately she had four teeth on both the top, and bottom of her mouth missing, due a baseball accident.

"Oh mum, I would never lie thoo you!" she lisped through the absence of all front teeth.

"So, your just not going to tell me anything are you?" she asked frowning

"Nope!" Lily grinned

"Thought not." Now the final middle child. 

"Mom! You ain't getting nothin out of me!" he exclaimed proudly jumping onto a near-by piece of furniture as if he were an escaped refugee, or revolutionist.

"Oh calm down Emma Goldman it's not big of a deal! Besides I can't have four year old children standing on my Prada cushions so down scruffy!" Elton exclaimed trotting over to the little group.

"I thought hith name wath Emma goldperson." Lily looked up at her surrogate uncle.

"Emma goldman sweety, and his name can be whatever it wants to be now Ri, off the cushions!" Marick piped in whom was now seated on a near-by sofa also reading the new edition of cosmopolitan.

"Orion get off now!" Lily commented threateningly as she pushed herself of the ground and went back to her room.

"Man I hate my stupid name!" the little boy commented as he jumped off the precious cushions. 

"Hey! I do not give you license to hate anything in life until you are at least 25, and I'm not even 25 so that's saying something." Lily hollered from the next room.

"But that's like a hundred years from now!" James whined helping his sister up from the floor.

"No it's not." She emerged dragging three small book bags. "Here, these are your toys, your music, and your comics. Also some snacks and drinks are in the front pouches don't, eat those until we get on that blasted plane!"

"Mummy language!" Lily giggled 

Even through her lisp she was the only who had adopted the British accent that Ginny had held onto, even in New York. But James and Ri, had the heaviest Manhattan accents she had ever heard.

"Wait, what these for mom?" Ri stilled missed words when he spoke but he was getting better, and catching up with his brother and sister. All three kids were exceptionally bright. 

"Remember that trip to England I told you about some few weeks ago?" Ginny sighed lightly handing them each their own backpacks.

"Yup!" Lily nodded

"Well, we're off!" She started toward the door but at their jokingly annoyed voices she turned around with a grin.

"Mom!"

"OK, OK. Everything packed and hopefully you'll get to meet most of your family. Your old enough and I feel that we're all ready to go home." She stood up and looked at the two men nervously, eyes full of tears.

"Hopefully.." Elton slid over to her and enveloped his friend into a huge hug.

"Hopefully, shmopefully girl!" Marick added as he wiped away her tears and threw his arms around the two of them.

"But…what if he's moved on? What if he's dead? What if they don't want me? I mean the possibilities of horrible things that could come out of their mouths are infinite!" She sobbed into Elton's shoulder.

"Mummy?" Ginny quickly wiped her eyes and looked down at the triplets.

"Nobody could say anything howibl to you!" James said cheerfully

Ginny put on a brave smile and knelt next to him.

"Yes? And why is that?"

"Becauth we won't let them!" Lily flung herself onto Ginny's back with a giggle

"And you punish them too!" Ri noted with an evil grin

Ginny grinned as she let Lily down from her back stood up. They looked perfect, and even if her family wouldn't except her back or Harry wouldn't take her back. Nothing could be better than her little children staring back up at her with smiles, and defending her.

"Your right! I'd punish them really smartly!" she turned back to Marick and Elton who now were also crying.

"Thank you for everything, the both of you!" she hugged each one tightly.

"I'll call you once everything's been settled." She let the kids say their good-byes to their surrogate uncles and she headed for the door.

"Um, the next time I see you gals, is either me coming to get our stuff, or all of us coming to stay forever!" she smiled

"Girl, don't even bother, we'll pack it up and send it over for you!" Elton grinned.

She forced out a laugh and with a great heaviness in her heart she grabbed her carry-on bag and purse, hugged the boys, and ushered the kids out of the apartment. Once outside she took one last glance up at the fifth story window. There they were, her adopted family for the past four years. She gave a wave, and clambered into the cab with her children and headed to Kennedy airport,

****

Part 2

Exhausted Ginny clambered off the plane with a grimace as she looked out the window. There it was, sunny old London wasn't exactly sunny. As a matter of fact, it was pouring, thundering, lightning, you name it this particular storm had it! One James and Ri noticed the storm they ran towards the window with glee, marveling at the course that Mother Nature decided to take while they slept on the plane.

Lily on the other hand clung to her mother with force. She was deathly terrified of storms like this, however she knew she could never be hurt if one hung onto one's mummy's leg.

"Hey, you two get over here!" she called to Ri, and James as she flopped onto a near-by bench, She had been carrying all of their bags plus her carry-on and purse. The load was not light, and she had hardly gotten any sleep on the plane ride for fear of nightmares.

"Well, it looks like we won't be seeing anyone today kids!" She sighed as they all took a seat near here. Lily still refused to let go of her mummy's leg though.

"Where will we stay mom?" James asked nervously eyeing the people around him.

"Umm…the closest inn, I know in London would be the 'Leaky Cauldron', however I don't want anyone to see us before my family does…" Ginny put her head in her hands, as she receded into deep thought.

"Mum?" Lily squeaked

"Uh huh?" Ginny mumbled still in thought about their predicament

"Are we going thoo meet out father?" Ginny's head shot up at this question. She knew they were very keen on meeting him, after all the pictures and stories she's told them and shown them. But Ginny honestly didn't know what had been going on at the Burrow. Or the wizarding part of the world. She left it 5 months after her graduation of Hogwarts. She had a great job, she was in love, but things happened that she knew some people just wouldn't be able to handle. So she took the matter into her own hands, and there the matter was. Two were sitting beside her, and one clinging onto her for dear life.

"Maybe." Ginny took one look around the deserted British airport and didn't want to stay in a place so full of muggles anymore. She was sick of muggles, and wanted to retreat back into the wizarding world, when things weren't so complicated. But with each step she took, things just kept getting more complicated by the millisecond.

"All right lets git! We're off to the 'Leaky Cauldron'! Besides I need to exchange my muggle money for wizard money."

Ginny had told them all in secret about her world and her family, that would be theirs soon enough. The whole witch and wizard factor was the only thing able to take James and Ri, away from their precious New York baseball. Lily however had wanted to leave Manhattan at all costs. She didn't fit in there, and knew life would be better as a witch!

"Ooh, mum, does muggle money look different from American money?" James asked as he picked his backpack up and started to walk towards the exit. The rest followed suit,

"Yes, very different. There is no paper money, it's all these heavy coins called galleons, sickles, and knuts! You'll get it soon enough, don't worry." Ginny mad sure all her children were with her and holding hands, when she hopped into a near-by cab. 

The ride was not a pleasant one. Lily kept whimpering and muttering horrible dreams of them flipping over because of the storm or, being struck by lighting. But James and Ri were just egging her on trying to come up with more far-fetched and elaborate choices of death.

"That's enough you two! We're here anyhow." Ginny paid the driver as he eyed her and her children warily.

"Ma'am, you sure this be the righ' place? I mean to say there aint no ouses ere for miles, nor any inns!" Ginny ignored this muggle ignorance, thanked him, and told him not to worry about them.

She opened the door to the inn, and quickly pushed her children into the dimly lit tavern. Scanning the interior to see if she knew, or recognized anyone, but to her relief there were only a few strangers sipping beer, or mead, or some alcoholic drink of no significance, at the bar.

"Whoa" the three of them summed up in one word. They too were scanning the small crowd, but marveled at the choice of clothes and decorations worn by these peoples of different worlds.

"'Ello miss how can I help you?" Ginny kept her hood up so Tom the innkeeper, wouldn't be able to recognize her. He still wore the same old uniform, and the same worn, but happy toothy grin. She tried to keep back a little giggle.

"Um, yes! I would like to adjoining rooms for the evening if you wouldn't mind!" she asked politely trying to make a would-be good first impression.

"No trouble at all Miss…" he tried to catch her name

"John…son! Johnson." She added hastily, john just seemed too plain to be a last name, but she had been thinking of Elton's favorite musician back in New York and couldn't help herself but smile.

"Right Miss Johnson! Follow me please!" He picked up the kids' bags and led them to the number 8 and 9 adjoining rooms. There was a door inside the rooms that let the inhabitant's commune easily between rooms and she smiled. Each room had two beds.

"There you go Miss. Johnson, and children, have a nice night. Payment will be required on departure. Good night!" he left them and closed the door behind himself. Ginny sighed as she looked around.

"Whoa mum, look this mirror talks!" Ri exclaimed excitedly. He was standing on a stool in front of a vanity. The mirror was fussing over the state of his muggle clothes and the sopping wet matte of hair on his head.

Lily was still hugging her mum's leg but let go gently, curiosity filling up inside her.

"Wait before you three start exploring any of these rooms I want you to change into you pajamas! I don't need my children catching cold and then have my mum yell at me for the state I've raised them in!" She sighed as the kids hurried off to change out of their sopping wet clothes and into dry warm pajamas.

Ginny soon tucked them into bed and muttered a lullaby as they fell asleep. James and Lily slept in the same room, but Ginny needed to keep an eye out for Orion, he definitely was the biggest troublemaker out of the three. Tomorrow, they would go into diagon ally, exchange for some wizarding money and head off to the burrow using the secret family portkey, hidden in Diagon alley. 

She worried about the kids' first time using a portkey, but she was only 3 when she first used a portkey so the kids could manage it. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.

****

Part 3

Ginny woke to the sounds of the roaring traffic on the muggle side of the street. It was already ten o'clock in the morning, and the world was wide-awake. She lifted her self out of bed to stretch her sleeping joints awake. Walking over to the window she saw many wizards entering and exiting the 'Leaky Cauldron', something exciting must be going on. She dismissed it as some book signing at the local bookshop.

"All right kids, time to get up and get dressed!" she looked over to Ri's bed and noticed it was empty. She rolled her eyes and walked into the next room, there they were. Arguing with the mirror at the state of James' hair. Lily claimed that it 'wath perfectly fine'. James stated there you couldn't do anything about it, and Ri, started hurling insults at the mirror itself.

"I was not made to be subjected to these sort of violent outbursts by 3 year olds! I am here just to tell you to spiffy up now please leave me be I'm sorry I said anything to you 3 horrors! Where is you mother anyway she should have control of you!" the mirror huffed

"Sleeping" they all, yelled 

Awake!" she yawned giving them all a morning kiss

"Mom!" they whined in unison

"Ha stop complaining, and get dressed, we have a huge day ahead of us! I want to get to the burrow at least at eleven thirty, twelve at the latest! And I still need to buy a few things from Diagon alley!" they all stared at her retreating back in confusion.

"Diagon Alley?" James repeated

"Burrow?" Ri asked

Lily shrugged and went into her backpack to claim some clothes, then went into the next room to have her mommy help her change. The boys waited till she was done and went in afterwards. Lil pulled on their clothes and pulled her waist length silky hair into a ponytail. It wasn't Satan's knot any longer, however she didn't need the kids tugging on it all throughout the day.

As soon as they were all dressed, Ginny grabbed her purse and headed towards the pub to eat some breakfast Tom the innkeeper approached her, now giving her a funny look. Ginny tried to pull some hair down in front of her face when she realized she had put it back again.

"G'mornin miss, children. What can I get for ye this fine non-storming mornin?" Tom smiled, but still giving funny looks to her and the kids.

They all ordered eggs and bacon with some tea. Ginny had made sure they grew up to like tea, because in England, that's pretty much all she ever drank besides pumpkin juice. When Tom came back with the food and checks she realized she didn't have any wizard money. 'Blast' she thought to herself and called tom back into the parlor in which they were sitting.

"Umm, sir I need exchange this muggle money for Wizards money, I would really appreciate it if you could watch my kids for just a half or so?" she asked quietly out of the children's ear.

"Miss, o course I wouldn't mind but you just met me! Are you sure you can trust me with your kids?" Tom asked suspiciously

"I have a pretty good feeling about you!" ginny said as gave him a wink and a smile

"Kids, I'll be right back I just have to go to the bank all right? I'll be back in half an hour, behave please!" She gave them all a kiss on the head "Don't say anything I wouldn't say all right? Thanks again tom!"

"No problem Ms. Weasley!" he sighed to her retreating back and sat down with the three kids.

Ginny strolled through the brick wall, which had previously been opened by another wizard. The streets were buzzing like crazy, and she made sure to keep her head down and walk quickly towards Gringrotts the great wizard bank. She thought she heard a few familiar voices so she decided to walk a little quicker, finally pushing the great tall doors opened she headed to the wizard exchange money counter. There was a long line so she stepped in back of some pregnant witch with wavy brown hair, and waited for the goblin to call her up.

Right before it was her turn she caught a glimpse of the witch who had stepped up in front of her. There was no mistaking it. The wavy hair, small brown eyes, and a hint of intelligence that she always had carried about, it was her old best friend, Hermione Granger. And just as hermione was about to turn her way the Goblin teller called 'NEXT!'

Breathing a sigh of relief she was able to turn away from Hermione making sure she hadn't caught her face, or made eye contact. She exchanged her muggle money for wizard and went to open her own account in the bank. It didn't take long, all she had to do was show her wand for ID, and they gave her a key. She deposited some money in the bank and rushed out to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. It had already been 45 minutes, and she promised to be back within a half-hour.

She ran back through the brick wall, which was still open, and back into the parlor. She found the kids and Tom on the floor, playing what seemed to be, not the first round of duck duck goose. Ginny looked at Tom, he was smiling Indian style waiting for Lily to to either goose him or duck. She goosed him. And of course being the gentlemen that he was, tom let Lily get back to his seat without being caught. She grinned her toothless grin as, she saw her mother walking in.

"Well hello Ms, we were just playing a few games they said they picked up in the US!" tom stuttered as he rushed off the floor

"Thanks again Tom! OK everyone lets go face my doom!" she picked up her purse and paid Tom, giving a big tip for the extra time with her kids.

"Oh, and Ginny!" tom called as she was about to head for the portkey in the Diagon Alley. She turned around sharply with raised eyebrows…she didn't give him her first name. "Don't worry about anything, They've missed you more than you could imagine!" he gave her an encouraging smile and turned back to his work.

"I missed them too." She muttered picking up Lily, taking James, and Ri by the hand and walking into a quiet alley. She looked for the small object that could resemble a portkey. Hoping they hadn't changed it in the past four years, she got down on her hands and knees searching for the small key. _Clink clink clink._

"Hey mum, look what I found! It's a really cool looking thing!" ginny looked over to Ri, he was holding a small sneakoscope, she sighed, relief running through her body.

"James, Lily, hold on the sneakoskope with you brother!" Ginny put her hand on the small top shaped object.

"Theako-what?" Lily yelled

"Shhh! The really cool thing your brother is holding." They each put a hand around the sneakoslope, she made sure they were on time for hourly transportation and just as she checked to see if anyone was coming, that familiar pulling sensation tugged at behind her navel. 

****

Part 4

She only had time to hear quick whoa from Orion before they were soaring through the air. It felt so good to be doing something magical again, even something as simple as taking a portkey. Soon her feet were thrown on the ground, her knees buckled and she fell onto the muddy field. She looked around hoping that her kids were alive and didn't have any broken bones.

"Whoa!" Ri repeated, his streaked hair was wind-blown and all over his face. "That was so cool!"

"Are you all right hunny?" she crawled over to Ri, he seemed to be fine.

"Can we do it again mum?" Lily squeaked Ginny laughed at the excitement on her daughter's face.

"James you alive?" no answer "James?" she yelled a little louder, but still no answer. She stood up quickly and looked around, panic rising inside herself. She saw him standing wide-eyes at a large building in the distance.

"Wow…mom, is that you're home?" James asked meekly

Ginny sighed as she put her arms around her little boy. She picked him up and looked at her old home. It was still as lopsided as could be. There were still chickens in the front yard, and she could see the broom shed to the side of the house. It never looked more like home than at that moment. Lily and Ri, had stepped up on either side of their mother and laughed at funny state of the house. She put James down, and threw off her shoes and socks.

"You know what? My jeans are all muddy, and so is my T-shirt. I look terrible, and you three look like perfect angels!" they all grinned up evilly at her! "You wanna bet I could change that?" she whispered to the kids.

"You're on!" Lily screamed she flung her sandals off and started running towards the house.

"She gone crazy! Mom is letting us get dirty!" RI screamed in happiness as he ran after Lily to the house.

"Finally, heaven is here!" James ran after his brother and sister in pure bliss. Getting dirty and not getting in trouble for it, Ginny laughed at the sight of her happy children and sprinted off towards them giggling like mad. Life just couldn't get better. But just as she was finished tackling her children in the yard, the door opened, and there stood the young girl from the bank. She looked to be at least 7 months pregnant, or maybe just starting her 3rd trimester. She had wavy brown hair and seemed a bit disgruntled, but was smiling none the less 

"What's all this racket going on out here? Oh hello, can I help- " she caught sight of Ginny and stopped herself. Ginny had just gotten up and was standing at full length right in front of Hermione. She was covered in mud, and there were three little children playing around in the mud behind, laughing like crazy trying to get their mother to come back and play.

She didn't know what to say, she knew who the person was in front of her but she just couldn't will herself to believe it. They had all forced themselves to believe the Ginny just wasn't coming back after the 3rd year. They had moved on, all of them. But now was this amazing grown woman standing in front of her, and she just didn't know what to say.

"Hi, Hermine!" Ginny laughed out, to happy to believe.

Hermione lifted up her wand and muttered '_Scourgify' _to the four muddy figures and pulled Ginny to her in a huge hug. When she Ginny pulled herself away, she could see tears of joy streaking down hermione's face.

"Oh Ginny!" hermione screamed, then looked at the children, all very disappointed at being clean again "Oh Ginny! It's you, we gave up! We thought you'd never come back!" hermione sobbed.

"Oh Mione, I'm so sorry please don't think any less of me because of…" she looked to her children, who were now getting dirty again.

"Ginny, I knew only something such as that could have driven you away! But I never thought you'd have…three!" she laughed at Ginny's happy face

"They're triplets actually, if you haven't noticed, because they look absolutely nothing alike! James looks like…" She stopped herself as she saw Hermione's stunned face."

"What? What's the matter?"

"I didn't think they were…Harry's" she lowered her voice as if worried somebody was going to overhear.

"What?!" Ginny yelled "Of course their his Mione, why did you think I left? Do you think I'd cheat on him?" her anger started to rise

"No!" hermione came out of the house and closed the door behind her. "You just seemed so depressed the last week that, I figured you had been hurt or something! But if they are Harry's children why didn't you stay? You two could've gotten married, I thought you loved each other!" hermione questioned

"We did!" Ginny sighed as she looked over her shoulder at the muddy triplets. "But I was just 18, and Harry was just 19. We had our whole lives ahead of us; rather he had his whole life ahead of him. Besides with all the stress and pressure about Voldemort going about, I knew he didn't need me around, pregnant. So I left." She smiled bravely, but Hermione was shaking her head at her.

"Ginny, did he know?" Hermione asked slowly after a short pause

"If he got my note, yes. I left him a letter saying how much love him, and that I didn't want to ruin his life, and that he was going to be a father in 8 months." She replied grimly.

"He went looking for you, you know?"

"What?" Ginny gasped

"Yep. I reckon, he didn't want you to go, or his future child. Children he-"

"Hermione stop." Ginny jumped in front of her "Is he here?" she closed her eyes and asked delicately

Hermione surveyed Ginny carefully and grinned "Yes. Harry, Ron and I are here. And that's it. You know all your brothers have gotten married and you weren't there!"

"They did?" ginny smiled

"Uh-huh! And all their wives are pregnant!" she patted her belly lovingly 

"No!" Ginny screamed ecstatic "Tell me you and Ron got married!"

"OK I won't!" She opened the door and went inside 

"Wait! Hermione that's not fair!" Hermione heard Ginny whining from inside the kitchen. She turned to her husband and their best friend, who were currently sleeping on the kitchen table. They had both been working non-stop, as members of the Order of the Phoenix. She wasn't allowed to do any fieldwork being that she was pregnant, so she contented herself with cooking meals, and doing research for the group. Ron stirred as Hermione started clanking around the stove again, while she teased ginny, who waited outside to be let in.

"Who's at the door Mione?" He got up and wrapped his arms around her belly "Hello Ron Jr."

"Ron for the last time, we are having a girl and she will not be names Ronald Jr. Oh it's someone for Harry." Ron eyed her warily and gave Harry a good shake.

"Wussamatter?" he mumbled as he woke up. Ron noticed he was clutching a worn piece of paper in his hands.

"Hey Harry what's that?" Ron asked conspicuously

"Don't worry about it! Hey Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked eyeing the funny look hemrione was giving him. She walked over slowly with a small smile and gently took the letter out of his hand.

"Now you don't have to worry about it either. There's someone at the door for you Harry!" She hugged him as close as her 8 month pregnancy would allow and gave him a wink.

He looked at Ron who shrugged. Harry sighed and walked slowly to the door. He didn't understand why this person had wanted to talk to him, although her back was turned on him. She seemed to be playing with three small children. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that flattered her body in a very naïve way. Her silky red hair even though in a ponytail was so long, that when she hugged the children they would hang onto it with dear life.

When she turned around he dropped the roll he had picked up in the kitchen in shock. Now he understood what Hermione had said. There she was, Ginny. Harry's heart stopped for about three beats and continued at such a fast pace he thought he was going to have a heart attack. She spotted him and stood up so fast that she seemed to have hurt herself. He was still so handsome, taller than ever yet remarkably thin. He still wore those circle glasses and through his thick bangs, the trace of his scar was still visible. They both felt the same sensation pulling one towards the other. It was called love.

"Mummy?" Lily asked quietly

"Sweety mummy had to do something very important right now, so you stay with your brothers and don't worry!" Lily didn't have time to reply because her mother had started at a mad sprint, so had the tall man by the door. Ginny didn't care about anything else, she didn't notice the passing tall grass whipping around her body, she didn't notice the huge pile of mud that splashed around her feet all she noticed was the face in front of running like mad.

The moment they collided it was as if they had never been apart, except for the apologies and 'I'm sorry' leaping out of each other's mouths. But the feeling erupting inside them was that of pure happiness.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" ginny pulled away from his kiss "I just…we were so young and you had everything amazing going for you. I couldn't just drop a bomb on you like that!" she tried to control her breathing as they got into a comfortable sitting position in the field of mud.

"Ginny, the only bomb that you dropped on me was that you had left. And I didn't know what was going to happen to the baby or anything. And you forced me not to tell anyone in your family, so I had them searching for you, for two years. After the second they gave up but I just couldn't!" He looked into the big tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'll never leave without asking you again!" She kissed him and hugged him tightly. Ron ran out from the house just as he had realized whom it was that Harry had been kissing for five minutes.

"Ginny!" he yelled with enthusiasm as she stood up to face him nervously.

He looked at her with a stern face. When Ron was mad he was extremely intimidating, hence why none of the boys at school besides harry and some insignificant Ravenclaw had the guts to date her.

"Don't you ever _EVER _do that to us again you here?" she nodded meekly

"Good!" Ron grinned, put his arms around her waist and flung her around and round and round. "Where have you been Gin?" he screamed in happiness. She flung her arms around him once he put her down. She was so happy. Nothing could stop or add to her happiness…or maybe…

Ginny pulled away and looked past where Hermione had approached and saw her three children waiting for her to give them some sign or something to do. She smiled at everyone and ran towards the kids, excitement rising as she saw their nervous faces.

"All right there you three?" she asked grinning. They smiled when she ran over to them "you ready to meet three special people in my life? They're your family." Lily blew out her cheeks; James cracked his fingers, and Ri, just nodded vigorously. They were ready. So Ginny picked up Lily and Took James by the hand, Ri, held onto her pants pocket on the other side of James and they headed to where Harry, Ron, and hermione were standing.

"Ron, I want to tell you something really quick so don't have a fit!" Ron nodded impatiently staring at the three children "The reason I left was that Harry had gotten me pregnant, and I didn't want to ruin his life or have shame put on the family so left for New York where I knew to gay guys who took care of me until I proceeded to have the three most wonderful triplets ever to grace the face of this earth!" she took a deep breath and interrupted Ron before he could start yelling at Harry "Ron, it's not Harry's fault I got pregnant you knew we were sleeping together, and you knew we loved each other and it wasn't Harry that drove me away it was my own stupidity so if you say one thing to Harry about it I'll kill you got it?"

"Wow mummy's got lots of air!" ri

Ron nodded meekly as he turned to Harry. All the meanwhiles harry was looking at the three most beautiful children in the world. Ginny smiled at the look on his face. She put Lily down and stood in back of the three.

"Kids, this is your Uncle Ron and your Aunt Hermione!" she pushed them towards Ron and Hermione. 

"Wow we've have uncleth?" Lily lisped out

"And aunts?" James peeped

"Actually you have 6 Uncles, and 6 Aunts!" Hermione told them

"Wow! That's like 100 relatives!" Ri jumped up and down.

"Almost!" ginny smiled "Ron, Hermione, Harry I'd like you to meet my first born: James!" 

"James?" Harry coughed out surprised

"Oh wait there's more! This is my second and my biggest troublemaker" she tickled his ribs getting his cute little gut laugh. "Orion."

"Call me Ri…please!" he grinned

"Orion…why does that sound familiar?" Hermione mused

"It was Sirius' middle" Harry was beaming now

__

ah-hem they all jumped at this. They all had had a teacher back in Hogwarts who used that little fake cough to interrupt or put in her two cents. But to their relief it was only Lily who was now sitting on the ground all curled up. Ginny sighed and knelt down next to her daughter.

"And this is Lily!" Harry looked into Ginny's eyes with such gratitude that he couldn't express.

"And kids? I'd like you to meet your father, Harry Potter!" All the kids sat up and stopped whatever they were doing before. Ginny hadn't exactly promised or told them they would definitely meet their father. But there he was, this tall skinny man staring down at them with what seemed to look like an expression a clown would wear. Ri was the first one to act on the little announcement. He had pounced about five seconds after the shock. Harry was so stunned at how high the four-year-old could jump that he stumbled back and fell on his bum. Holding onto the child for dear life. Lily was the next to run over and cling tightly to her father. James just stood there in shock. He didn't know what to say he just stood there staring as his brother and sister clung onto his father. Harry looked up at James and pulled him towards the small huddle. James closed his eyes and breathed his father in.

Ginny just sat dumfounded looking on at the little huddle that was her family. True, Harry and her were not married, but they didn't need to be to see that everyone was happy, and was a family.

"Oh group hug!" Ron cried out and leaped onto Harry. Ginny followed suit, but hermione found it a little hard to get down to them so the dog pile of Wizards and witches jumped up and surround her. Everything was perfect!

****

Part 5

The rest of the family wasn't supposed to return from their trip until the following afternoon. Which gave Ginny time to get accustomed to her old home a gain, gave Harry time to get used to the idea of being of father…of three. And gave Ron and Hermione time to get accustomed to just about everything. The kids were an instant hit with their father, and relatives. And Ron, Hermione, and Harry were instantly at the top of their favorite person's list. Of course daddy was straight at the top.

By the end of the day the kids had fallen asleep on one another while the adults reminisced about old times, and current happenings in the wizarding world.

"Uh-oh, I better get them to bed, or else there will be bloody hell to pay tomorrow!" Ginny sighed "Harry you take James, Ron you take Ri, and I'll take Lily! Hermione don't you dare get back on those feet you've done enough today as it is!" Hermione was lying on the couch looking dead as a doornail.

"I don't think I could get up if I wanted to, my feet are so swollen they look like giant flobber worms!" Hermione whined as the three trotted upstairs.

"We'll put them in your room OK Gin?" Ron panted as he carried Ri up the stairs to the third landing.

"But wouldn't it be all dusty? I mean I'm sure no ones been in there for years." Ginny sighed regrettably

"Actually mum cleans it every week in the hopes you'd come back. She always wanted everything to be perfect for her little girl when she came home from holiday!" Ron replied opening her door. Indeed he had not been lying. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. The light pink walls, the small window over the bed. The clouds on her ceiling that were enchanted to move with the wind. Everything was the same.

They got the kids dressed in their pajamas and nightgowns and put them to sleep. Each adult giving each child a good night kisses. Before Harry left the room he noticed ginny leaning over Lily and putting her ear to lily's heart. And then checking for breath coming out of her open mouth. Nodding in satisfaction Ginny left the room with Harry.

"What was that about?" harry whispered as they walked down past all the landings.

Hmm? Oh…well when I was in labor there were some complications. I gave birth in a muggle hospital and it was all very painful and bloody and gruesome. But the worst of it all, was that we almost lost lily!" Ginny flopped onto a loveseat next to Hermione's swollen feet.

"What?" she gasped overhearing the conversation.

"That's right! James and Orion came out beautifully, but Lily, she took twice as long and the umbilical chord had wrapped around her neck, fracturing her lungs and giving an irregular heartbeat! So the doctors gave me what's call a C section!" Ron looked up confused

"It's where they cut my belly open and take the child out that way." She explained "Anyway, Lily came out fine but we needed to stay in the hospital for an extra month just to keep her breathing. Eventually she got better and now she has so much energy I don't what to do with it! But I check her heart beat and breathing patterns every morning and night just to be safe!"

"If you had those kids in a wizard hospital, none of it would have happened!" Ron commented

"Oh yes it would have! It just wouldn't have been half as painful that's all…" hermione replied smugly

"Well it's getting late, we better get to bed! Tomorrow is going to be one long day of explanations!" Ginny sighed as she helped Hermione to her feet.

"Oh it won't be that bad. The only person you need to worry about is your mother! Your father will be pleased and proud at having their first three grandchildren!" hermione waddled to the steps

"Half a moment! First three? Hasn't anyone had kids before me?" ginny asked

"Nope, you're the first, congrats!" Ron ran to help his wife up the stairs.

"Ron you do have your own house right?" ginny asked tentatively

"Of course, we were just watching the house while mum and dad were away! Ginny you and harry can sleep in Charlie's old room. You remember where it is! Goodnight!" He turned to go to sleep "Oh and Gin?"

She looked up with a smile.

"Its fantastic to have you back again!"

"It's fantastic to be back Ron!" she smiled and as they walked up stairs, Ginny and harry waited to hear the door clicked before they jumped on top of each other, They had held back their emotions for pure decency to Ron, Hermione, and the children. But four long years with out just as much as touching each other was torture enough. Ginny pulled away from the heavy kiss with a sick grin.

"What?" harry asked 

"This is where we conceived the kids!" she said in a singsong voice

"ugh-oh. We better get out of It or next thing you know your gonna have quints!" He laughed and carried her up to Charlie's bedroom, where they spent the whole night in each other's arms.

A/N: Agh! I know I know. Another "OMG Ginny's pregnant with harry's child" fanifc but this idea literally came to me ina dream so I had to act on it! Please don't hurt me or bite be or do anything that might cause potential damage, in sesitive areas. Thank you for your cooperation ::cheaky smile:: R&R please. (no flames!)

Diclaimer: JKR owns all! Except for the two gay roommates and children. Luv ya bye don't sue thanks!

**** __


End file.
